If You Could Go Back in Time
by Nerf-or-Nothing
Summary: It's the question we all ask ourselves once. Before there were more then five senshi, before there were more then one. This is a story before the senshi of earth became legendary. What if Sailor Moon never found her senshi. What if someone found her fi...
1. Chapter 1: Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**Story Notes: **Status **In progress.** I had this idea for a long time now in the archives and decided to give it a go. The title isn't a set title... so... yeah. It's a multi-chapter story, so expect more! And it'd be nice to know what you all think too. I especially love critique. I know this chapters long so I hope it's enjoyable.

Ah yes and as always this is not solely based on the anime or the manga or any recreation of Sailor Moon. Musicals and games and live action are also a bases. So some things are like the anime, some the manga and so on and so forth.

**Full Story Link Summary:**

_It's the question we all ask ourselves once. Before there were more then five senshi, before there were more then one. This is a story before the senshi of earth became legendary. What if Sailor Moon never found her senshi. What if someone found her first. Would it be tragic? Or just something different._

* * *

If You Could Go Back in Time

**Chapter One – Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

Beneath curtains of cream colored lace moans of stress echoed off the walls, deep and troubled. Sheets of the whitest silks tangled around tiny pale fists clutching the fabric until it bunched around long slim fingers.

Dark crystal like eyes opened, shimmering like blue diamonds. Beautiful and youthful looking, but were wise and mysterious, eyes much to old for their appearance. Ironically, thick full shiny hair of youth adorned her head, the color of the ages a a sparkling snow white. The hair cascading down her back like a waterfall of white diamonds.

"Oh no..." Neo Queen Serenity gasped as she sat up in a cold sweat. Around her the air had turned icy in the room, and along the crystal walls of her palace ice formed and frosted over the surface. In the darkness the only thing seen was her breath. Inhaling she slowly took in her surroundings as she passed from dreams to reality. She breathed in ragged gasps; her breath curling into fog, before disappearing in cloudy wisps. It was much too cold.

The night was dark and the full moon shone large and ominously above her crystal ceiling, struggling to be seen behind large and looming clouds. A storm was moving in fast. Next to her, King Endymion slept unaware of the shadows that slithered in the corners of every waking space, like a bad omen. Something dangerous lurked about, a spark of certain change. Something had gone horribly wrong... and everything thus far seemed insignificant. It was no dream.

Closing her eyes wearily she rubbed her numb hands, fighting to cause some friction of warmth. Standing she stumbled and her sight became hazy. Her vision cleared as she kept her dizzy eyes on her multiple hands until her blurred vision cleared and she could only see two hands, which seemed to fade from existence before her very sight as her body began to disappear.

"Endymion!" Serenity breathed, her voice shaky and filled with dread, yet no louder then a whisper. Falling to the bed she turned slowly, her eyes widened and she reached out, uselessly. Endymion shared her horror. His frame nearly invisible. Her hand fell right through her sleeping husband. Crying out more she shouted to him, hoping to awaken him, unbind whatever spell trying to take him from her, and her him.

Quickly she stood again, the unmistakable pain in her chest realizing what was happening and knowing no matter what she did, nothing could help her now, nothing could help all of the world as it stood. Time it seemed, could not be an ally in this final moment.

Serenity looked longingly at Endymion, her gaze fierce but her features tortured. _I have to fight it, for this one purpose I have to be strong for both of us my darling, our future won't have all been a waste. To us, my love... I'll save our worlds best treasures, our love will carry across time and remain untouched by fates hands..._ turning around, eyes closed and her pert red lips parted she spoke. "This... I promise."

With a flash of light the holy Ginzuishou enveloped her fading body, protecting her dream just once more... but the strain to use such power while her form was merely that of a phantom, the power was suffocating and draining her. _It doesn't matter_, she thought. She and her crystal would die regardless. At least... at the very least she could fight for this one moment, for them. Her eyes hardened as she raced towards her final destiny... and as she flew down the halls, her ghostly figure filled with her holy light, sustaining her and granting her greatest wish as she faded slowly, she cried. Her tears shimmering down her translucent cheeks and raining behind her.

In her haste; a solitary tear hit the crystal and in that moment the Crystal Palace erupted power, every lurking shadow was dissipated through her majestic light and warmed by the strength of Serenity's heart. At the core of it's power Serenity shined and before her chest, the Ginzuishou wept in tune to Serenity's sorrow. It wanted to help it's mistress and thus split.

Through the birth of this crystals tear, the shard began to pulse and grow. This was Serenity's final sacrifice and the sacrifice of the ultimate power of the Ginzuishou. This was the birth of a new star. A second holy stone. A tiny, crystallized jewel in the shape of a small heart and the color of a pale red rose.

The Pink Moon Crystal.

"Nyaa!" Usagi sighed loudly, stretching slightly as she dropped her school bag down next to her at the newest Sailor V game console.

"Usagi, shouldn't you be checking out this new lead?" Luna whispered harshly, looking around from her spot besides the blonds black dress shoes.

Usagi huffed and pressed the buttons to the game, only to frown when the game flashed. Out of order. Falling limply against the chair she frowned and closed her eyes. "I don't think she's the enemy. She seems like a shy, sweet girl. Maybe your wrong about this one, Luna..." Smirking deviously she couldn't help but think smart too. Smiling she dreamed about being friends with her, and having her help with her homework. _She seems pretty cool... it's not right for everyone to be so mean to her. I bet we'll become best of friends... there's no way she's an enemy!_

Luna bit Usagi's leg causing the blond to yelp and turn red. Looking around Usagi made sure no one was paying attention. "What was that for!"

"You can't deny the possibility, and I get a... well... I get a strange vibe about her. I sense something not natural."

Usagi's lips pursed and she stood up and and turned quickly. "Well, then it's not a bad vibe... but still. We'll check it out. What if she's the princess? Imagine that, maybe Ami Mizuno could be the princess!"

"I mustn't lose this time. I can't fail now." Queen Beryl hissed lowly. Before her, her dark crystal sparkled and shimmered, showing it's mistress the worlds secrets. "Who... is this Sailor Moon... and why does she exist when she shouldn't!" Enraged she stood and her crystal smashed to the ground, shattering and splintering, silver dust flying up as it's descent ended in disaster.

Stunned and frozen, Beryl looked deeply into the shimmering jagged rocks, a strange allure calling her to watch.

_Princess Serenity stood atop a pire of ice, looking as every bit as majestic as her mother before her. In her arms was the crescent wand and nestled safely in it's embrace, the the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou, sparkling with a new power. A stronger power._

_Amidst the snow covered ground, four crypts of ice encased the fallen senshi, dead to this world but so very alive inside of the white angel in front of her. Her eyes watery but very fierce as her image seemed to flow with power._

_Dark magic, forbidden and evil power surged through Beryl's tall and towering figure. _

Beryl gasped sharply, her lips curving into a wicked smile as she foresaw her promising future.

"Do not be fooled. This fate is true but you have yet to see the end..."

Beryl screamed as her body was lifted, her sight leaving her and her eyes turning white with a power not her own. Through this borrowed magic she floated helplessly and unable to see anything around her but visions of failure and a fortune that belonged to her but gifted to those she loathed.

"What is this? Why do you show me this! Who are you!" Beryl screamed as she fell to the floor, her face red with strain. She breathed rapidly, drinking the air in and calming her ragged breath. Tears filled her eyes but never fell. Anger racked her body and she quivered in her hatred. "This is lies!"

The visions stopped and Beryl looked around, but there was no other presence in the room.

"Matellia-sama... what will we do now?"

Inside a temple, before a sacred fire, a beautiful young woman prayed to the higher beings in search of answers for this horrible shift in her heart. The fire raged angrily, flames licking to the tips of the ceiling, growing hotter, trying obey it's mysterious but bound as shadows wrapped their magic around the flickering ember and the girl left blind to the fires warning.

"We can not come to let these events pass."

_All hail Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion on the birth of their beautiful daughter, Princess Serenity the third!_

_Screams filled the pale blue skies as birds took flight and the beautiful kind rulers stood before their pristine crystal palace, the small bundle of love tucked gently in the Queens arms, and her, in her Kings._

Beryl shook, her eyes tortured as the visions had been burned into her memory, haunting her every thought. The smiles, the love, the laughs... the victories blinded her psyche and shook her with it's force.

"What can we do... the future is set in stone."

The phantom god Matellia, a mere shadow of her power, hissed. The large inky black mass of negative energy moved and groaned. "The future is never set in stone. It is fragile."

Beryl looked towards the death cloud of power, her head raised high and her eyes seeing through a red curtain of anger. Hatred. She snarled. "Breakable."

Waves clashed against the rocky shores, and clouds moved closer together. "A sign of a storm." Peach colored lips set firmly and aquatic blue eyes narrowed darkly.

"Oh no I'm late for cram school!" Ami cried, rushing from the arcade, leaving behind Usagi and Luna and a crowd of stunned people.

"But you won a prize! Ami!" Usagi cried holding out a shimmery pale blue pen with an intricate golden cap shaped much like the symbol for the planet Mercury.

Ami ran back and smiled at Usagi apologetically, taking the pen and bowing. "Thank you so much Usagi-san, I had a lot of fun."

Usagi smiled and hugged Ami. "It was fun! We should do it again soon."

"We will." Ami said, blushing timidly before her eyes widened and she took off again. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now! See you later!"

"See you Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled after her, waving energetically.

Ami smiled tenderly, her heart filled with an amazing warmth. Usagi's friendship.

Fog rolled over the darkness and ice formed along a path unseen. Mists twirled and slithered throughout the area and a lonely silhouette stood hidden in it's depths. "Shh..."

Hissing and whispers so low the words could not be heard, crawled along the darkness, reaching ears that could understand it's warnings.

"Chronos, our star has failed us this time. It seems, truly, time can not be set in stone. Even if we win this one... the damage will be done and what is done here... I'm afraid, can not be undone."

Before her tall frame, large marble doors with the symbols of carvings, before time was even a theory, stood motionless. Locked. The doors sealed and it's gate was flanked by two large crystal stalagmites. Deep inside these crystals, were the treasures Neo Queen Serenity had saved.

"Another burden... but one I will fulfill not with just duty as I must for the Gates of Time, but with love for my Queen and her dying wish." Sailor Pluto's deep garnet colored eyes shone through the inky darkness, passed the mists and fog. They shone with her tears. "This will not be an end. It's merely a new beginning... for us all."

Usagi and Luna walked down the side of the street when Usagi suddenly stopped short.

"Usagi?" Luna asked worried. Something was wrong.

Usagi stood completely still, unmoving. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart, her mind was telling her to run, to scream but she couldn't even blink. Soon her vision started to turn black. "It hurts... Luna, run!" Usagi barely managed to whisper the warning.

Hissing Luna realized what was happening and jumped on Usagi's shoulder just as the blond dropped her school bag, and vanished from the sidewalk.

Around the corner, Mamoru Chiba would find the fallen school bag which would be the only thing left to the disappearance of Usagi Tsukino.

Amidst a dark, cold basement a frantic man cried. His young daughter burnt and unconscious, lay attached to machines. The parts of her body charred from the damaging laboratory fire had been remade with machinery and were connected to wires, healing her broken and now cyborg looking body. Her sweet cupid face, untouched, her skin pale and her hair dark. Pitch black with wild shimmering hints of violet.

Her eyes opened, eyes wide and large like the child they belonged to, but in their dark violet depths her eyes iced over and frosted. Tears shimmered and her lips formed words her body would not let her speak.

_Princess Serenity_

"Where am I?" Usagi groaned. She lay on the floor, her clothes in shreds and her hair free from restraint and spilling all around her in shiny golden waves.

Luna hissed in front of her and Usagi moved to sit up, pushing her body up from her hands and crying out when she realized her hands were cut up.

It was extremely dark wherever they were, and extremely cold. _This is the work of the enemy_. Usagi stood slowly, soon discovering her knees were just as badly injured as her hands. She must have fallen...

As soon as she was standing she could see what was clearly in front of her, and her blood ran cold.

Dark, insane laughter erupted. "Welcome Sailor Moon... or should I say, Princess Serenity."

Crystal blue eyes wide and frightened looked up at the cold image of Queen Beryl. The ultimate enemy.

Usagi looked down at Luna to see the feline still hissing, her hair standing on end and nails out and ready to strike at the slightest move made. Looking around, Usagi realized she was surrounded. Youma lined the walls, covering every inch. Jedite and three other Dark Generals stood at her sides.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and angry, scared tears filled her wide and frightful eyes. Dark with fear and cloudy with worry. Panicked she reached for her broach but found nothing when her hand touched her bow.

"This, is the end. You will die as your mother before you." Queen Beryl sneered, standing slowly. Dark energy cracked like black lightening around her sharp, knife like nails.

"No... this isn't right... it wasn't suppose to end like this!" Luna cried.

Usagi collapsed to her knees, knowing what was to come next. _Serenity... I'm the princess? _And she was going to die. What had gone wrong... how had they found her? Before she and Luna could even...

As the black lightening was hurled towards them Usagi grabbed Luna and turned around, shielding her with her body, screaming as the attack hit with deadly accuracy and sent her flying against a wall... where the youma moved so she could receive the impact harshly.

Her body crumpled to the floor, Luna tucked safely in the craddle of her arms.

"Usagi you fool! I should be protecting you..." Luna cried softly, tucked gently within Usagi's broken embrace.

Usagi smiled painfully, "No Luna, your my friend."

"But your the princess!"

Usagi shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore... I love you Luna."

Luna's crimson gaze watered and tears began to fall. Lifting her head up she licked Usagi's cheek. "I've been searching for the White Moon Princess since I've been awakened... and I didn't find you in time. I'm so sorry Usagi-chan. I love you too."

A golden light began to glimmer brilliantly from Usagi's forehead and the light burst forth just as another attack fell upon them.

Queen Beryl screamed in rage. "What is this power! This can't be happening!" Squinting through the bright golden light, Beryl's breath left her as she realized where the power was coming from.

"The Holy Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. I must have it!"

Beryl blindly raced towards the glowing bodies of Usagi and Luna in hopes to reach the crystal while all around her, youma were disintegrating by simply being near it's power. As she reached them she collapsed to the floor, it's power began to purify her and her generals with it's healing properties.

Before her vision blacked out she could hear Metallia's screams of rage and saw as her Mistress absorbed the raw energy of the crystal and began to gain power, and how the bodies of Usagi and Luna were enveloped in light and flung from the ground, streaking across the sky in a golden ribbon, like a shooting star.

Rain pitter pattered across the ground and on buildings but only a few dark clouds shown overhead. In a dark lonely alley way, the figure of a girl in a school uniform and a red mask frowned as she watched the most beautiful shooting star she had ever witnessed in her young life, and could feel a tear rip at her heart from the very sight. Her heart breaking, knowing things had just gotten a lot worse.

A white feline jumped from a box and intelligent blue eyes narrowed.

Her body was sore and her mind blurry. Usagi breathed out slowly and moved her hand along the ground, expecting the snow or the cold dark stone of the Dark Kingdom. Instead her slim hand moved along soft grass. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked sluggishly, uncertain of what just happened. Her eyes met Luna's concerned gaze.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, sitting up and looking around wearily.

She was in the middle of what looked like a state park, everywhere sparkled with greenery, exotic flowers and trees bloomed everywhere and white benches lined a golden walkway which lead to a grand and large brick mansion.

By the mansion Usagi could see what looked liked men running towards them quickly. They were uniformed.

"What happened?" She whispered.

Luna watched the men approach cautiously. "It was the power of the princess that saved us. You saved us, with the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized her broach lay open beside her, with a beautiful, clear crystal shimmering with pristine colors and shining like silver nestled inside of it. Closing it and clasping it to her bow she stood with Luna in her arms as the men approached.

And they were armed with guns.

"Whatever happened and however I did it... I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore Luna." Sweat dropping, she cried out. "This is how Dorothy must have felt!"

"Miss your going to have to come with us. Your trespassing."

Worse yet, they were speaking English and Usagi couldn't understand them.

**End Chapter**

MUWAHAHAHA I liked this. So yeah this was the idea I've had written down for years but never actually did anything with it but I'd figure I'd give it a shot. I'll update as soon as I can, I have no internet and when I post the next chapter, no worries. I'm updating Light of Hope then too c:

So? What do you think? I tried to keep it in character and keep it at a steady pace as much as possible, it's a little hard considering I'm changing pretty much the entire plot of Sailor Moon aha!

AGAIN!

Ah yes and as always this is not solely based on the anime or the manga or any recreation of Sailor Moon. Musicals and games and live action are also a bases. So some things are like the anime, some the manga and so on and so forth.


	2. Chapter 2: Damsels and Prince's

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

**Story Notes: **Status **In progress.**

As always this is not solely based on the anime or the manga or any recreation of Sailor Moon. Musicals and games and live action are also a basis. So some things are like the anime, some the manga and so on and so forth.

Some Japanese is used here so here it is translated.

**Hanasu -** (to) release

"Hanashite" is the informal way of saying "please let me go," but when yelled by a shoujo in the clutches of a dirty male, means something like, "Get your hands off of me!"

**Gomen nasai - **sorry (informal)

Despite common misperceptions (myself initially included), "gomen nasai" is informal, used between familiars. "Gomen" is said for short.

**Yameru **- stop; give up

More often seen as "yamete" or "yamero." "Yamete" is the informal way of saying "please stop," although when yelled out by a woman in peril, probably means "Damnit, stop you jerk!" "Yamero" is the imperative form. For those of you who never took grammar, it's a command telling you to stop.

**Tasukeru -** (to) help

"Tasukete" is the informal way of saying "please help." Usually it's used with "Dareka tasukete!" which means "someone help!"

**Itai **- hurts; painful

Usually used as an exclamation in anime. "Itai!" basically means "ouch!"

**Full Story Link Summary:**

_It's the question we all ask ourselves once. Before there were more then five senshi, before there were more then one. This is a story before the senshi of earth became legendary. What if Sailor Moon never found her senshi. What if someone found her first. Would it be tragic? Or just something different._

* * *

If You Could Go Back in Time

**Chapter Two - Where Ever There is a Damsel, There is a Prince  
**

Relena sighed, pushing paperwork around her and frowning. It was ridiculous, she was only twenty years old and already she was the Vice Foreign Minister for the United Nations, the Head Mistress of the prestigious Cinq Academy and Princess to the ruined Cinq Kingdom.

It was a life many wish they lead, but one which she tired of daily. So much work, responsibility for one so young.

"Miss Peacecraft-Darlian, I'm sorry to intrude."

A man walked into her office, dressed in a gray military uniform, medals attached to his chest and shoulders; and a gun strapped to his side, along with a finely crafted sword.

"It's alright General Fong. What can I help you with?" Relena said softly, sitting up straighter at her desk and smiling professionally.

"Lady Une would like to meet you at her home. She requested as the head of your Guard for me to accompany you there." The aged general stated, stance firm but a smile on his kind old face.

Of course she couldn't just go about on her own. She was too high of a figure to go anywhere unprotected. Still, it felt like a burden to her. She wanted to walk about freely. Smiling she couldn't help but think of her old friends, the ex-Gundam Pilots. She wondered what it would be like to have them as her bodyguards. She laughed, as if they'd take such a job. They were soldiers, not babysitters.

"Yes, I suppose I should prepare now. It must be urgent if she wanted us to go to her home. I'll go pack and we can head to the port then."

General Fong nodded and left, closing the door gently.

"Who are you. I will not ask you again. Speak English!"

Usagi cowered on the chair she sat in, in a small empty room. Two men stood by the door, angry and scary looking and one man before her, waving a gun like a lunatic. She had been here for at least three days and the majority of every day these men and others would hound her, she could understand a few things and from this she could make out some sentences but she was still having immense trouble.

"Ano, Gomen Nasai watashi wa Usagi Tsukino. Hanasu! Hanasu... Yameru..." Usagi cried, hugging Luna tightly. Why couldn't she just speak English!

The man sneered in annoyance, his patience being tested. He knew she was speaking Japanese but in this day and age everyone spoke English. Hardly anyone spoke of their countries language. Most other languages were lost long ago.

"Since you won't cooperate your going back to your cell." Angrily the man ripped Usagi from her chair by her arm so hard Usagi let out a small scream. He hurled her with enough force that she was lifted off her own feet. It hurt, her arm felt like it was being ripped out of the socket.

"Itai! Itai! Tasukeru" Usagi screamed, giant tears pooling in her eyes and smudging the dirt and blood she hadn't been able to wash since she'd gotten there, whereve there was. Her hair swished about her angrily and matted to her sweaty face.

"Jonathan. Release her at once."

Before the man could properly let go of the girl, the black cat she held leaped up and scratched his face and bit his hand, releasing Usagi before he could even think too.

Usagi grabbed her arm with her free hand and cradled it. It still hurt.

Luna leaped back down from the mans hand and stood in front of Usagi, hissing as a warning to back off.

"Nice cat, acts like a guard dog almost." The man who had entered the room, spoke uneasily. He eyed the small feline and couldn't help a shiver run down his spine as it turned to look straight at him with it's red cat eyes. As if, some how, it had understood him.

"DAMNIT! I'm gonna kill that dumb cat." Jonathan sneered, planting his gun right between the cats eyes.

Usagi screamed and knelt down, covering Luna and crying. Frantic words left her mouth, trying to get him to understand to stop.

"Jonathan!"

Jonathan glared but set his gun into his holster. "Yes, Millardo. Too what do we owe the honors."

Millardo glared and Jonathan shrunk back to his rightful rank. "If you are to refer to me as Millardo, then you do so with respect. Do not forget your place, soldier."

Jonathan nodded, and saluted before leaving with the guards at the door, grunting lowly as he left.

"I am sorry for his behavior." Millardo said softly, kneeling before the young girl still on all fours above her cat.

"Ano..." Usagi whispered, looking up into familiar eyes. For the life of her though... she couldn't remember from where. They were such a dark, clear blue it looked like she was looking into the oceans of earth. Dark and troubled but kind and very wise. She blushed.

"It's okay, I know you don't speak English." Pointing to himself, he smiled. "I am Millardo. Millardo Peacecraft." Pointing to her, he waited.

"I am Usagi, Usagi Tsukino." She replied, smiling brightly and pointing to herself.

Luna hissed, meowing loudly and Millardo could have sworn he saw those intelligent wine colored eyes roll upwardly.

"I'm afraid I must lead you back to your cell now, Miss Usagi." He gestured, helping the girl stand.

She was intriguing, that was for sure. Even he knew how suspicious it seemed that she spoke not a lick of English. They could find no record on her but many files were destroyed in the war. What's worse is that she had somehow managed to make it, undetected onto the property with guards, solders and equipment meant to prevent such an event, all on her own. It was very, very unlikely.

"You can't hide forever Serenity and when you come back. Your world and all others, will be mine." A dark, sinister voice sneered, laughter soon followed.

Relena breathed out softly as she looked down at Earth, her planet. She had stayed too long at the Preventers Headquarters in the Colonies. She missed her home, she missed the feel of Earth, not the artificial lifestyle of the colonies.

Maybe she'd see Heero again. The last she had heard from him after he saved her from the Barton Foundation, was that he was on Earth. No one could find him and she figured he wanted it that way. Regardless, Duo would be sure to find him and give him the company she wished to grant him.

Soon after the thought, she fell asleep.

When she woke, she realized they were on Earth. At last.

"General Fong, we're waiting here? Is someone coming to get us?" Relena asked as she stepped off her personal shuttle, noticing the old man and his comrades standing by her luggage.

"Yes Miss Peacecraft-Darlian, we were told to wait here for Miss Noin."

Relena smiled, it had been far to long since she last saw the short haired brunette that loved her brother. "That sounds good. I haven't seen her in forever."

"Glad to see you missed me, Princess." Noin said laughingly as she approached. Still tall and beautiful, her short raven tresses, hinted to a point they appeared purple, were styled back and sleeked so the soft hairs rested against her neck. She wore a military uniform of her rank, lieutenant. Her pants were pressed and her jacket pulled tight, the dark blue material was outlined by a green sash littered with medals and a brown belt holding two guns, holstered.

Relena hugged Noin and smiled. "I have and please, I'm Vice Foreign Minister now. I'm no longer the Pacifist Princess."

"You'll always be a princess to me." Noin said smiling, shouldering one bag and beginning to walk. "Please, this way. Lady Une has important news to share with you."

Relena sighed and followed, her guards tailing behind her. "I figured as much."

Noin shook her head and laughed.

Usagi frowned, it had been an hour since Millardo had left her to her dingy cell. It smelled horribly of sweat and blood stained the floor, most her own. At the very least they had dressed the wounds on her knees and hands, but the cloth wraps did no good for the dirt and blood covering her dirty and sweaty body.

"I want to go home Luna... we have to get out of here. Why can't I just transform."

Luna shook her head and jumped from her lap to stand in front of her. "Shh, you shouldn't speak so loudly. Luckily, there aren't any camera's in this room at least... still. We can't risk it. I have no clue where we are and we don't want to attract attention to ourselves. Besides, something about this place isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked worriedly, leaning closer curiously.

"Everyone here speaks English, and expect you to do so easily. This place is like a military base. I've never heard of a place on Earth with the technology I've seen so far. I'm afraid something went wrong when we escaped the Dark Kingdom."

Usagi frowned, she had noticed too. Normally electronics gave her headaches but some of the things she's seen was giving her migraines.

"When the crystal reacted to the danger and your feelings, it must have sent us somewhere safer, where the Dark Kingdom can't reach us. That means we could still be on Earth, just not Japan... or worse." Luna stated thoughtfully, shifting her eyes to the left in concentration.

"Or..." Usagi gulped.

"We could have been sent through time. The future but it just doesn't seem likely. We didn't pass through the Gates of Time-"

Usagi sweat dropped, thoroughly confused and she was beginning to freak out. "Gates of Time? So... time travel is possible? That's so cool..."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Try to stay with me, Usagi-hime."

Usagi rolled her eyes back.

"If we didn't go through the Gates, which is unlikely we did, we should know and if we didn't it's unlikely... well not impossible, but unlikely we traveled time. Instead, the crystal might have sent us across the galaxy to another planet."

Usagi wailed. "WHAT! So you mean that cute guy Millardo could be an alien!"

Luna scuffed. "Think for a minute before you panic. Technically we're the aliens if we're on a different planet. Even on earth you were never really human and obviously, neither am I. Your the White Moon Princess incarnate. You, are a lunarian. You, are, Princess Serenity."

Usagi's cheeks puffed stubbornly. "I was still reborn on earth as a human girl. My name is Usagi Tsukino now. Besides I don't remember being the princess."

Luna blushed. "Well yes, for some reason we don't remember the past but we should have as soon as the crystal had made itself known."

"Yeah well, wherever we are, we need to find a way back home. And soon!"

A loud bang sounded as the door to the cell was thrown open. Jonathan walked in flanked by his two friends.

"Uh oh, they don't look happy." Usagi whimpered.

Luna hissed.

"Now now. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Not with Millardo posing as your protector. Pft, he makes me sick." Grabbing Usagi he hand cuffed her.

Luna jumped on her shoulder and hissed.

When they tried to remove her she slashed and clawed at them, so they let her be.

"Move, filth." Jonathan scowled, pushing Usagi's back out the door. "You can fool Millardo into thinking your nothing but an innocent pretty face, but I'm not easily fooled."

Usagi sniffled, wanting to cry but knowing how it never did any good with them.

Dark eyes followed the three men and young girl and glared. This was ridiculous, obviously the girl was an innocent. Still, she could be useful. Somehow someway, she had made it onto the base. As unlikely it was that it's her, he knew not to be prejudiced in such matters of security. Still he figured there was another. As far as they know, she was passed out in the fields and injured, defensive wounds it looked like. She spoke no English but that wasn't so uncommon as everyone else thought, he knew what could happen. He'll have to watch her.

She could be a threat, even if she outwardly appears weak. Then again, on the inside this could all be a very clever act. Still, she seemed innocent enough not to deserve such treatment from thugs like Jonathan and his friends. Inexperienced fools.

He followed.

"Usagi Tsukino. Age fourteen. Long blond hair, knee length. Blue eyes. Status?"

"Missing."

"Something horrible happened..." Minako whispered sadly.

"Someone must have interfered." Artemis growled.

"Or something." She hissed out angrilly.

"This new information we received stays hidden. We can't ever let the others find out that the True Princess has disappeared."

"Or worse..."

Artemis frowned, dread eating at his insides. "No... we don't know that for sure. I'm sure she survived. That shooting star... I'm not so sure it's not unrelated. We saw it for a reason."

"It reminds me of the Crescent Beam..." Minako murmured sadly. She still felt the hole inside of her from the moment she had seen the beautiful but sad sight.

Artemis nodded.

Outside screams began to fill the air.

Minako and Artemis shared a look.

"We might not be able to hide the secret for long... the others will be awakened one way or another. What if they realize..."

Artemis frowned. "For their hope to be ripped from them so early on... no. It must remain a secret. We will find her."

Minako nodded just as she heard a shrill voice scream hysterically.

The cries quieted down enough for a single phrase to be heard everywhere.

"Mercury Star Power... Make-up!"

**End Chapter**

Dun dun DUN!

Soo... I dunno if anyone noticed in the prologue but I am adding the senshi bit by bit. I like mystery so won't always add names but I hope you all catch on.

The girl in the fire room, obviously Rei. The woman in the mists, Sailor Pluto. The burn child and father and the machines was Hotaru and her dad. The woman by the sea was Michiru and the girl and cat was Minako and Artemis.

Aside from Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto only one other senshi was awakened around this time and it was Sailor Venus. So no, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru know nothing of the senshi. The senshi are connected to their princess so they felt the shift of what was meant to be, be ruined.

A lot of things are going to change since I'm changing the Sailor Moon saga. However a lot of these events are still going to take place because a lot didn't just happen simply because there were Sailor Senshi.

I've given hints and I'll keep giving hints.

Metallia is still a threat. Pharaoh 90 came from another dimension and his evil plan had started when Hotaru was young, and burned from the fire.

I'm mixing anime and manga, shush I know.

More enemies, some different ones and some new ones. Make sure to pay attention to everything. This is very fun to write!

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3: ET Phone Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

If You Could Go Back In Time

**Chapter Three - ET Phone Home?**

Luna looked around the compound. They were on some kind of private property, and the land extended as far as the eye could see. They were in a tiny one room house with large bay windows, it was nice. She didn't feel completely closed off. They've been here for a few months now. After more questioning from Jonathan and his bullies, they were suddenly taken off duty by another soldier. He wasn't any nicer, but wasn't violent or mean. He seemed to understand pretty quickly that she truly couldn't speak English. Thankfully however, he spoke Japanese. Some pronunciations were slightly different but him and Usagi seemed to understand each other well enough.

He'd been teaching Usagi English and he explained that Japanese was a dead language in the world. That everyone now spoke a common language, English.

He knew however that there were some people in the world that were truly traditionalists and kept their home culture and ancestral language, refusing to reform. He was a smart one this new soldier. Jonathon saw the usual, this one noticed and reviewed everything in his head. He knew she spoke the truth on her lack of knowledge in English and knew it's possibility, and while that was good, he knew Usagi did know something of how she got here and that she had secrets and she was now in his care until she told him the truth and no matter what lie, or how good she spilled it, he did not believe her. They were at a stalemate.

Luna knew though, that he would figure it out. She knew as she watched him and he watched her, from across the bench in the gardens of the compound.

Usagi eyed the two of them nervously, biting her nails. She didn't know what to do… what should she do? What COULD she do? He broke through every lie, she even tried to avoid the truth with another, less informant truth and he knew there was more. He was too sharp.

She had to get his attention off of Luna, he had been entirely too interested in her guardian since they'd met and he saved her from that awful Jonathon. "My English is getting better, you are a very good teacher." Usagi spoke in broken English. Her words were horribly pronounced and her Japanese was heavily accented in her soft, sweet voice. He's taught her english, everyday for hours on end for almost the entire three months she'd been there. She decided that two could play the detective game, she was a super heroine afterall. Her eyes narrowed, _and yet I failed…_ "You speak three languages, ne Wufei-san?"

His obsidian eyes narrowed, "Gee, I wonder what gave it away. Maybe it's the fact that I'm of Chinese descent, _yes?_" He put emphasis on the yes to indicate her laps in English. His eyes became downcast and he glared at his fists angrily. "My clan and colony had a few that spoke no English. The whole colony spoke Chinese and China is still a powerhouse in the world, along with America."

Luna still couldn't believe that there were actual colonies in space. It was amazing… but they couldn't possibly have gone through time, not without passing by the Guardian of Time… the mythical warrior in the dark, a taboo to even think of her… no, the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou wouldn't be so powerful yet… but it could have sent them through space, to a parallel galaxy. The Ginzuishou was magical and living, a true part of Serenity.

_Queen Serenity lay on her bed, heaving and holding her beautiful baby in her slim and pale arms. _

_Luna stood behind her, patting her Queen's head. She was human and her blue eyes glittered in adoration and pride, her black hair shimmering and tied up in four buns, a homage to her great queen. Her apron still tied to her tiny waste and tears in her baby blues._

"_You've done well my queen you should rest."_

_The Queens glowing lavender hues glistened with love and pride, her pale white skin a glow with hues of pink from exertion. Her long pale violet hair free around the gurney and spilling to the floor while her bangs and tendrils glistened and matted to her face and shoulders from sweat._

"_First Crown Princess to the throne, High Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity the Second…" Queen Serenity moved the pale pink blanket to the side, revealing a heavenly face, round and flush, eyes closed and sucking on the tiniest fist. In between two sets of gold brows sat an even more vivid and glowing golden crescent moon._

_A flash of light began to pulse as her birthright glowed along her teeny forehead, the crescent smaller then the queens pinkie nail filled and yet the room filled with light. Warmth and love and feelings of hope filled the two women's hearts and slowly, almost lazily, they raised their lids as the light faded. A beautiful crystal was glowing above the baby's head, her crown of little hair once gold, now turned silver._

_It was beautiful, unlike anything they had ever seen. It was a glow with it's own warm light and spun slowly, clearer then the finest glass and shimmered with majestic silver tones and when foreign light caught it, it glowed and sparkled, creating rainbows of color and mirrored light in a halo around the beautiful crystal._

_Tears of hope filled Luna's eyes and she fell to her knees. "My Queen…"_

_Queen Serenity gasped as the power rushed through her. A white and pure power. A destiny of hope and love. Her daughter was the light and hope of the cosmos._

"_What is it my Queen?"_

_Queen Serenity lay down her darling baby in her basinet, gently and with love she lifted the glowing crystal from her daughters head and held it with love as tenderly as she could, bringing it to her heart and clasping her long pale fingers around the sacred stone._

_It bloomed into a rose suddenly, and then fell into a pendant shape before falling into perfect sphere._

"_It's her power, her life, her soul and her heart. This is my daughters star seed." Queen Serenity kissed it. "This, unlike another star seed on our planet, is a Senshi Crystal."_

_Luna gasped and smiled, "She is the true daughter of the moon."_

_Queen Serenity smiled, "She is much more then that, I have seen her destiny and she will be much greater then I." She touched her daughters cheek and smiled softly, pushing her lavender tinted hair behind her ears. "We must prepare a council, this is the start of a beautiful era, a new millennia of peace."_

_Luna smiled, as she ran her fingers gently over the silver hairs of her princess. "The Silver Millennia." _

_Serenity chuckled and smiled._

"_It's incredible that she can survive with her Senshi Crystal outside of her body." Luna whispered staring at the sweet cupids face._

"_Yes," Queen Serenity whispered. "I am to use it to protect her until she is ready. It is her birthright and it will not be referred to as what it is, it must be secret."_

"_An heirloom." Luna smiled. "The Maraboshi no Qinzuishou."_

"_Yes," The Queen sighed happily as she laid back and rested. "The Maraboshi no Ginzuishou."_

Luna blinked at the memory and teared until she realized her gaze was now focused center on Wufei's face, in his eyes. "Mreoow!"

Usagi sweat dropped.

"Your cat is weird." Wufei scuffed, tilting his head at the said cat in question.

Luna hissed.

Usagi glared. "That is not nice Luna is not weird." her English faltered at the end and her threatening tone seemed more drunk then anything, she pouted.

Wufei smirked. "Luna is such a fitting name too, that's not a normal bald spot." He eyed the shimmering slate of gold embedded in the cats forehead, it even reflected in the light.

Luna glared as she looked down at her paw and thought of the flashback, she was human, she had another form… her black furry paws hinted with purple brought her feline form back to reality.

"She even has red eyes, what cat has red eyes?"

She sniffled with tears in her ruby red eyes, _I even had blue eyes!_

Usagi crossed her arms and spoke in Japanese. "You're a jerk, and you have a ponytail that looks like you had botox in your forehead."

Wufei glared. "Botox?"

Usagi sweat dropped, _if we did travel in time then that's not so far fetched, but maybe they have something else here?_ "Ahh… girl thing?"

He clenched his fists, his face reddening. "Baka onna."

Suddenly the door too the small one roomed building opened and Prince Millardo stepped through.

A pretty woman with waist length pale brown hair, almost blond, walked with her head held high behind him. She wore a white pant suit with a modest pink silk shirt and white ribbon in place of a tie. Her heels were modest, even though she wasn't much taller then Usagi herself was, though Usagi was pretty short at only five feet.

Her waist length hair was mostly down, with two braids above her ears, interlinking behind her head and tied into a bun. Her bangs were separated and only highlighted the girls high cheek bones and pale cornflower blue eyes. Her pretty skin slightly darker then Usagi's was only accentuated in the white formal business attire.

Usagi felt wholly underdressed and ratty. Even though the new soldier, Wufei, had allowed for her to bathe and her wounds were dressed and healed; but she still wore her torn, shredded and stained school attire. She crossed her arms and blushed.

"Wufei, if you don't mind we must speak to Miss Tsukino. If you could translate instead, since we don't have time for her to learn the necessary English to understand." Prince Millardo requested as four men stepped into the room and shut the door.

Usagi's blush deepened, all four of them were extremely handsome.

One of the men moved to the windows and closed the blinds, he was very tall, well over a foot taller then herself. He was slim but she could see the muscle of an athlete under his modest dress of jeans and a black turtle neck. His face was sharp and his bright emerald gaze even sharper. He had reddish brown hair cut short in the back and falling in long strands over one eye, parted to the side.

The room once bathed in the sunlight of the day receded and the small bulb in the room seemed almost too dim in comparison.

The next man moved to the center of the room and placed a machine on the table. His hair was to his knees, tied in a thick chocolate colored braid. It swayed as he worked and chocolate bangs fell into indigo colored mischievous eyes. He was tan and clearly American and very handsome. He wasn't as tall as the other boy but he was still very tall but he was thicker, more muscle but still with a lean waist.

He wore a priests shirt and black jeans and boots. He stepped away from the table and a mini third dimensional hologram of the galaxy appeared above the table.

Usagi and Luna's jaws went slack.

Wufei stood up and frowned. "You know who she is?"

The lady in white stepped forward. "No, but we know where she came from."

The hologram came to life suddenly and became a three dimensional video.

A streak of golden light streaked through suddenly and seemed to move as if it had a life of it's own, like a living shooting star, until it crashed on Earth.

The picture changed and it zoomed in closer to Earth, pointing to what looked like Japan.

Wufei's brows crinkled and he frowned doubtfully. "What are the coordinates?"

Usagi didn't know some of the English words but knew what was being said, and why.

Millardo crossed his arms and sighed, his eyes narrowed in a disbelieving look, but knew what he was about to say, was fact. "Exactly where she landed, at exactly the time she… landed."

Everyone looked at her and she sweat dropped.

"This is ludicrous." Wufei snorted, "She's not intelligent enough to be an extraterrestrial."

"That's mean!" Usagi pouted.

"Who are you?" A deep and dark voice asked. His voice was void of any affliction, any actual question. It was spoken like a dull statement.

Usagi turned to the stoic man who had spoken in Japanese, eyes wide.

He was beautiful. Tall, exotic pale tan of the Japanese with beautiful dark chocolate colored hair and the most intriguing blue eyes, the color a deep dark blue. Prettier then any she'd seen, like the depths of the seas on Earth. He was a perfect combination of lean and muscular, with jeans that showed strong, lean legs and a slender waist, with his muscles easily seen under a white wife beater. The jacket barely contained strong arms.

Her heart froze for a second as her gaze lingered on his, an unknown feeling of terror entered her heart. She felt as though sometime in her lifetime she had seen those blank gazes before… but she knew for a fact she had not. Perhaps it was a feeling she would have encountered in another lifetime… as Princess Serenity maybe? Somehow, that didn't seem right with her…

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

He glared at her darkly. "Where are you from… and what are you?"

She winced at the onslaught of his glare. It made her feel cold and disconnected. "I'm from the planet Earth and I'm human… and Lunarian."

Wufei translated for those among them that did not speak Japanese.

Heero pulled a gun from his back and clicked off the safety switch, pointing it directly between her eyes. His other hand reached for the remote for the 3D machine on the table, from the braided guy. He replayed the video of the magnificent glowing shooting star.

"We know that's you. You are not from Earth. What is a Lunarian? I suggest you answer my questions correctly."

Usagi gulped.

Luna jumped in front of Usagi. "She did answer your question correctly. We are from Earth, but not this one. Somewhere out there, there is a parallel galaxy, just like yours… only each planet had it's own race. Usagi is human, in this life."

No one spoke. No one made a sound and all stared slack jawed at the talking purple black cat with red eyes and a golden crescent moon on it's center brow.

"I knew that damn cat was freaky." Wufei muttered.

The remaining men in the room pulled their weapons out.

"Please stop." The lady in white spoke. Her cornflower blue eyes settled on Usagi. She spoke slowly in English to Usagi. "We won't hurt you. What do you mean in a past life? And you mean the eight planets each had an intelligent civilization? Please how did you get here and why?" She smiled gently. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Relena Dorlan Peacecraft. I am Vice Foreign Administrator for the United Earth and Space colonies. I am also Prince Millardo's younger sister, Princess Relena."

Usagi looked at them all each in the face. "It's a long story…"

"Start at the beginning." The man with the deep blue eyes demanded.

Usagi looked at Luna and gulped. _At least put the guns away…_

**End Chapter**

Sorry about the long time away, it's been difficult… anywho I'm working on Light of Hope next and then Retribution. I'm trying guys I really am, economy just really sucks down here in Florida.

Hope you guys liked. I'd like to know what you think, so tell me c:


	4. Chapter 4: Of Pearls and Silk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

If You Could Go Back In Time

**Chapter Four - Of Pearls and Silk**

Everyone in the room was focused intently on Usagi's still form, she had told them all of it. About her finding out she was a warrior, a reincarnated princess of the moon that ruled over an entire galaxy and how she was the holder of a something called the Maraboshi no Ginzuishou. Her crystallized soul, that made her the Senshi of the Moon.

The girl and her cat also mentioned how a dark and powerful force was going to destroy their planet.

"This is such bullshit." Duo, the handsome young man with the braid said, laughing. "This is crazy! Can you prove any of it?" Most of them were sitting or standing, some leaned on the walls. All of them… still had their weapons out.

"Only if you don't shoot me…" Usagi gulped.

Heero glared. "If it looks like your going to try something, we will shoot you."

Usagi glared back. "HEY! If you want me to prove it I have too! Besides it's just… a lot to take in." Usagi looked down and blushed. "I have to henshin… and I'll be…nmmn" she murmured the last part embarrassedly.

Luna shook her head, she had forgotten.

"You'll be what?" Duo asked curiously.

"You have to transform?" Quatre asked confused. He was a gorgeous young arab man, his sharp features were almost softened by his pale glowing skin and his baby blue eyes, even his hair was so blond it almost appeared white. He was tall and lean but even Usagi could see the muscles under his pale blue button down shirt.

Luna giggled into her paw, she looked coyly at Usagi's blushing face. "You see, Usagi was reborn with a human body but her soul remains that of Princess Serenity, until she is fully awakened Usagi will remain human and can only gain power by becoming Sailor Moon, the warrior chosen by the Moon as it's senshi." She laughed again and threw a paw at Usagi's leg. "When she transforms, she's naked."

The room was silent, a some were surprisingly, blushing.

Duo let out a whistle.

"Then everyone will just have to look away!" Relena shouted quickly, an angered flush on her face as she eyed Heero.

"Yes! Please!" Usagi clapped in hope.

Heero frowned, unimpressed. "No. Your powerful in this form? Do you think us stupid? We will watch."

Duo snorted. "Just admit it, you want to see naked alien babe."

Wufei snorted. "Only you want to see naked alien." However, his eyes remained glued to Usagi, intensly. His black hair was down today and tousled around her shoulders like black sick, is obsidion eyes concentrated on her and look of boredom on his pale tanned face.

Duo grinned. "Shinigami doesn't lie." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair facing Usagi.

Her face flushed crimson. She looked down at her feet, before closing her eyes and raising her broach high above her head, she shouted and faced the ceiling. "Moon Prism Power! Make -UP!"

The broach opened to reveal a beautiful silver crystal, light danced out of the crystal in a flurry of colors and Usagi's form was bathed in light, and as the light faded, Usagi was bare for all, but only her silhouette could be seen against a beautiful glow and her body aglow with the background of the galaxy, a blinding glow that left them paralyzed to watch. Heero couldn't have shot her, because he tried but his fingers wouldn't budge. Magic. Power flowed through the room, tangible.

Her silhouetted body was bathed in a pink hues as she spun and twirled, ribbons of light flew over her form. The red ribbons of light wrapping around her frame and turning into gloves and boots, the ribbons wrapped over her ample chest and over her slim waste and wide hips, forming a white leotard; skin tight. A red ribbon tied into a large bow on the small of her back and a short silken skirt flew into a v shape down her abdomen towards her womanhood, ending just below her butt in royal blue silk cloth skirt. A bow sat between her breast and her broach atop the bow.

Her eyes opened, a brilliant blue and a glowing golden crescent moon between her brows.

Luna stared shocked at the brilliant soldier. Her hair was now a shimmering silvery gold. "Usagi, your hair…"

"My hair?" Usagi tugged her hair and cried. "It's turning silver!"

"Your becoming Princess Serenity." Luna smiled.

Heero shot his gun at Usagi but the bullet was incinerated by a light bursting forth from the crystal, Usagi had put her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture.

"Stop! The crystal is protecting her, we won't do anything!" Luna cried, standing in front of Usagi.

"We were paralyzed." Heero stated.

Luna glared, "It's the power of her birthright, protecting her so that she may become powerful enough to protect herself." Luna hissed, "She's helpless unless she transforms, you would have shot her!"

Trowa put a hand on Heero's shoulder. He hadn't moved or said a word since he entered. "You said your world was under attack. You once ruled an entire galaxy. You traveled here. Can they?" They finally believed her, and that meant there was a serious danger out there.

Usagi looked at Luna. "Yes, they will come after me. When the crystal formed to protect me, it sent us here… but it had also risen Metallia, a negative force powerful enough to destroy worlds." She frowned, saddened and reminded of her home. "I have to get back!"

The room suddenly shook and the wall at the end of the hall was blown away. A hoard of youma stood at the hole in the wall.

All men began firing but it barely slowed them down.

"Luna what do I do!" Sailor Moon cried.

The crystal on her chest flew from her broach and she cradled it into her arms. She stared down at it in desperation. W_hat do I do? I want to help protect them... I want to go home and be strong enough to defeat them!_

The crystal began to flash and when the light died away, a beautiful white dress was left in it's place. Layers upon layers of silk so thin, they looked translucent, were threaded with pearls and lace. Her shoulders were now bare and a band of sparkling gold rings of metal wrapped around her bust and ended at her lower back, smaller white elongated silver crescents wrapped tightly over her breasts with more lines of pearls, making the dress cling to her chest and fall like liquid white over her flat stomach, and flare over her shapely hips and long legs. The dress was see through from her thighs down and her feet were bare, with golden pearls around her ankles and wrists.

Her hair was silver and much longer then before. It flew from two buns on either side of her head and into trailing ribbons of silky hair to trail and curl along the floor in thick tendrils. Her bangs were long and brushed just below her eyelashes, but were parted to showcase her glowing golden upturned crescent moon. Tendrils of the shimmering silver hair curled at her ears and in thin curly stands to rest atop the curve of her breast and around her shoulders.

A tiara of diamonds sat above her bangs, five large diamonds, the tallest in the middle and the shortest on the ends, perfectly symmetrical sitting on a row of pearls ending in a v on the crown of her head.

"Princess Serenity." Luna cried, tears of joy running down her kitten face.

She raised the crystal high above her head and the light grew. She breathed deeply and the crystal sent forth a shock of power at the creatures. There was nothing but dust left.

Princess Serenity collapsed, her dress falling to ribbons of red light until Usagi was left unconscious on the floor in her ratty school uniform. Everyone ran to her.

"What happened?" Quatre asked as he knelt by the girl rested in Relena's lap.

Luna looked at her charge worriedly. "Usagi is still not powerful enough to control the crystal. It's much too powerful for her to handle and so it takes a lot of Usagi's energy to use it." Luna's gaze darkened as she remembered her dear Queen wielding the crystal to save her kingdom, and dying in the process. Her blood ran cold. "Until she is able to handle it, if she uses it too much… it could kill her."

Wufei looked at Usagi in a new regards. She not only had to save her world, but now she had to save theirs. She was so young… six years younger then them. Sure, they had to save the world from domination but she had to save worlds from destruction… and had already gone through a collapse of her kingdom. "This doesn't seem real… this is all too damn weird."

Heero stood up. "We have to get her home. Our world will be in danger if we don't."

"Yeah but how do we do that? Can't she just use the crystal? It worked before and she was fine." Duo said in disbelief.

Luna shook her head. "That won't happen again, she'll die and they'll still come. Metallia won't stop until all is destroyed."

"We've built Gundams that can fly through space for months, that can travel the speed of light. I think we can build a ship." Milardo spoke up, smirking.

**End Chapter**

So, the description of Princess Serenity will be unfamiliar to all anime only watchers. Her description was of a picture Naoko Takeuchi painted of her. It was beautiful. The gold accents weren't in the painting, they were originally silver but I felt that was a tad boring and creatively changed it to my liking.


	5. Chapter 5: Beam Me Up Scottie!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

Correct me if I spell names wrong. Actually correct me on anything, Thank yooou!

Also, I decided I want you to vote on who will be with who. I have my ideas but I'd prefer to include my readers. I'd really like to know what you all think! So send them in with your reasons. Reasons on why you want them together will make me take your vote into more consideration.

Mamoru and Usagi will NOT be together for this story, however you can vote for Seiya, as the starlights will be apart of the tale! Mamoru will be with someone else, already have someone in mind and no it's not a senshi. Vote as well for Hotaru and Setsuna. However, Haruka and Michiru will always be an item to me. Kakyuu too if you'd like but I think I might be tacking on to many characters cause you must include THE FOUR GENERALS! MWAHAA however! Naru and Nephrite was my favorite couple out of the entire saga anime and manga alike! So now you know!

If You Could Go Back In Time

**Chapter Five - Beam Me Up Scottie!**

It hadn't been long since they found out the truth about the identity of the strange girl. The only others to be informed of the top secret information on this extraterrestrial life, were Lady Une and Lieutenant Noin. That's when things had gone from weird to worse.

Lady Une sat at the end of a long table, the head of the table in a large leather chair. Her brown hair was loose and flowing and her eyes tight and strict.

"There is no need to build a ship."

Wufei looked at her and glared. "We have alien hostiles invading our world in hopes to get the girl. If we don't get her out of here, we'll be under attack."

"If we kill her the attacks will stop." Heero stated plainly. Relena looked at him disappointed.

Feline red eyes looked on intelligently. "That won't stop anything."

Lady Une still couldn't get used to the talking cat.

Luna sighed and sat down staring directly into Lady Une's eyes from atop the lavish long table. "They want her dead yes, but not until they can get her crystal, she'll simply be reborn as all beings born with the protective power of their star, a senshi crystal. Senshi never die forever but are simply recycled through the Galaxy Cordon." Her eyes were lowered in thought. "Yes, my memories are becoming much more clear, possibly due to the distance of the dangers of Earth, I can think clearer. The negative energies on our home world must have blocked me so I couldn't simply find the princess." Her feline eyes narrowed. "And yet most of my memory still remains locked. The point is, they will still grow in power and Metallia will be a force that will devour the cosmos if left to do so. We must stop her! If you kill Serenity, it will not stop them…" she paused and eyed everyone in the room, "and they will still come and they will harvest you and your kind for your energy and discard the planet like trash once everything is dead and dust."

Usagi was glaring at the floor, gripping the whites of her skirts. She was finally out of the bloody rags that were once her cute school uniform. She was dressed in a very uncomfortable gown of white silks, a corset wrapped around her small waist lined with pearls and tight long sleeves ending in a flare at her elbows, itchy. She was dolled up like a princess. She was glad she got new clothes and they were pretty but she could barely breath in the thing. She remembered the dress she wore as Princess Serenity when she destroyed the youma and fingered her now pale gold hair with tints of silver. Silver. Only old people had silver hair. Fisting her hair angrily she teared up staring down at the table, if she was fully awakened as her past self Princess Serenity… would she still be Usagi or someone completely different? The thought terrified and saddened her, she didn't want to disappear!

Lady Une watched the blond enigma and smiled motherly. "No we will not kill her, she has done no harm and has even risked her life to destroy those demonic things. We will get her home but there is no need to build a ship, we already have one."

Noin looked at Une and her eyes widened in recognition. "Trez Kusharunda?"

Heero glared at the name. "What do you mean Trez?"

Lady Une sighed. "During the war, UFO activity was often brought up, they were allusive and unknown but Trez believed there was a reality to the myth. He began a secret production to build a ship that can actually bring forth intergalactic space travel to reality. The ship was completed, but Trez was killed…"

Prince Millardo looked down at his glass of wine, thinking of his old friend. "He really thought of every possibility, and he was right." His gaze turned to Luna and Usagi, "They do exist."

"This is crucial to remain completely confidential. Her existence and this mission must not get out, the human race is not ready to invest in the knowledge of alien life-forms, they can barely understand peace."

The door banged open suddenly and everyone stared slack jawed at who entered the room. Trez Kusharunda.

Lady Une sighed, pastel blue eyes tired and annoyed. "You couldn't have waited and been more tactful?"

Trez smirked cockily and pushed back a blue cape, wearing an outfit a prince out of a war painting would, his light blue eyes and soft auburn hair cut into a short sharp style.

Heero pulled his gun and stood pointing the weapon at him.

Wufei stared, frozen solid at the ghost in front of him. Had he not died?

"At ease and sit down!" Lady Une shouted with authority, she stated quieter and more darkly towards the reluctant Heero, "Sit down."

Heero scowled but obeyed. Most of the pilots remained with the same scowl.

"Secrets don't make friends, now, Lady Une." Duo uttered, playing with a pen while leaning back into his chair. He did not look amused but very serious.

"Enough." She stated coldly. "The mission is deep space travel, to return Princess Serenity back to her home world. It is of the utmost importance that no matter what the danger you get her home, spare your lives if necessary, this is a must and an order." She looked at each and every one of them, "do you except the mission?"

They all said yes, including Millardo, Trez, Relena and Noin.

Lady Une shook her head sadly. "I am very sorry, Princess Relena and Lieutenant Noin. You are not to go with them. Both of your roles here are much too important for you to leave on a suicide mission."

Relena shook her head and protested. "If they must go then so should I, your putting their lives at risk!"

Lady Une shouted, her patience had now run out. "It must be done for the good of the Earth and colonies! Stop thinking like a child and realize you are the Vice Foreign Minister for the United Nations!"

Relena sat back as if slapped in the face. "…Your right."

Noin remained stone faced. "I'm going."

Lady Une frowned. "No you are not."

Noin looked at Millardo and he gripped her hand, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

_You won't be. _She thought, her deep blue eyes and purple hair shimmered from the light coming through the window. Now if only her plan could work… one way to find out.

"Why is Trez going?" Wufei sneered.

Lady Une frowned… she loved him but she'd had to live without him before. She knew it was more important for them to part then remain together blissful and ignorant. "He is the only one who knows how to run the ship and the mission must begin right away, there is no time for you to take the lessons to learn by yourselves, I don't care how talented you all are, learn on the way if you must."

She stood up to dismiss them. "Begin packing gentlemen, your journey starts tomorrow night."

. . - . . - . .

Ever since she revealed herself, she was treated much differently and while she should love it, it just didn't seem right. It was uncomfortable… she missed her family and friends. She even missed Shingo! Even that jerk, Mamoru!

She sighed as she watched the servants of the Sanq Kingdom take clothing out of shopping bags and other miscellaneous items and transfer them to luggage. All expenses paid for by the Peacecraft siblings and the Lady President of the Preventors.

She eyed the image of herself in the mirror with unease. She had to admit, all the fancy royal garb she was getting was beautiful and she even DREAMED of being a princess many times before, what little girl doesn't? But she longed for her simple blue-pleated school skirt and the white blouse that was loose and comfy. This was nothing like she wore normally.

Her soft blond hair caught the light and shimmered with hints of silver. She stuck her tongue out distastefully. Was she getting old? How old was she on the moon anyway? She had a feeling a lot older then she'd like to know, knowledge simply flowed to her memory as if a bubble of information popped out simply as if she'd known all along but merely locked the memory away. Lunarian's had the power of longevity, immensely long inhuman life-spans but the royal family shared immortality, while they could be killed, they'd never age.

Usagi's nose crinkled and one of the maids eyed her funny. She blushed, princesses don't make funny faces.

"We're going home Usagi, you should be happy." Luna eyed her charge in worry.

Usagi's blue eyes looked away and she curled her arms to hug her body. Fear. "What will I do when I get back? How will I defeat the Dark Kingdom…"

Luna shook her head, her eyes hard. She was scared too… "I don't know… but you're the Princess and you have the Imperial Silver Crystal." She looked away from Usagi, "Your very powerful and pure." She looked at Usagi with love, "You were born with a prophecy to be greater then your own Mother, Queen Serenity, I know you can do this."

Usagi wiped a tear from her eye and smiled brightly, scooping Luna into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you Luna."

Luna chuckled, "Neither do I."

Usagi scuffed and stuck out her tongue.

The door sounded with a light knock and opened shortly after, Quatre and Relena entered the room. "Are you ready yet Princess Serenity?"

"Usagi." The girl responded back immediately with an encouraging smile, her eye twitched a little.

Quatre looked at Relena questionably who shrugged back. "Usagi, we're going to be heading to the hanger soon."

The maids were already towing down carts of luggage.

When they arrived at their destination, Usagi couldn't help but feel like she was in a spy movie. They were literally in the middle of nowhere, by the ocean and the one building by the sea looked like a single garage. For miles and miles, there was nothing else and beyond that, thick dense woods that continued for many more miles behind them, an ocean that did the same facing them.

The cars ahead of them entered through the garage door as it opened and they all began to drive until Usagi realized they were driving down a sloping hill, until they reached bottom and she couldn't help but to gap at the ceiling of the tunnel. They were underwater!

She clung to Luna a bit scared. Even a little claustrophobic. The cat desperately tried to claw free.

Wufei was sitting next to her and smirked. "Afraid?"

She scowled, he still got on her nerves. "Only because I'm sitting next to you."

He frowned, irritated. "As you should be." And arrogantly looked away from her.

They continued to drive quite a ways out until they came to a large underwater base. In height it looked three times taller then the Tokyo Tower! It was just as massive around.

"They sure know some good hiding spots. Makes you wonder." Duo muttered from the back seat of the eight seater mutiple terrain vehicle, directly behind Usagi. Above them the cars parked and they followed suit in the giant underground base.

Everyone exited the vehicle and watched as their luggage was towed into a massive structure. It was the space ship.

"Heavy arms." Trowa looked on, a hint of surprise in his jade green eyes as he watched everyone's gundams loaded into the very end of the massive ship.

Lady Une walked with them followed by Noin and Relena. "We don't know the full extent of what's out there and if more enemies are on their way. You'll need to be prepared in case you encounter any hostiles. The ship itself is rigged with weapons but we want to be on the safe side. Your not just protecting humankind from warfare, this mission is to help save the cosmos, if what Miss Luna and Princess Serenity say is true."

"Usagi." Said the blond in question automatically.

Lady Une smiled. "Let's perform a quick tour, it will be a while before everything is finished being prepped for launch."

They boarded from the tip of the gigantic craft, it was a massive room, the front of the room's walls were made up of only glass. Many chairs and computers were lined up in front of the back wall of the room by a single massive doorway. Giant laser guns were on each end of the giant glass wall, connecting to circular rooms of glass bubbles with the guns and seats for the shooters.

The room had four levels each leading to a new plat form and more computer rooms.

"Cool." Duo smirked. "Call me Captain Star Wars."

Millardo chuckled, the others remained stone faced, it reminded them of the dangers they soon would face.

"This is the control center of the ship. The glass is nearly indestructible, made from a substance almost as strong as gundanium alloy, which is what this entire ship is crafted from."

"Holy shit." Duo whistled.

Wufei looked on calculating. "That's a lot of Gundanium Alloy."

Hiiro was glaring, his eyes doing the same as Wufei's. "If production had gone a different way and you'd of made more gundams with this, you'd have won the war."

Trez smirked, "I guess there is a reason for everything."

Lady Une shook her head with a smile. "Follow me." She said laughing as she walked them to the back of the giant chambers through the massive opening behind the controls.

Going through the doors they eyed the many doors lined up in the hallway that was the same width as the massive entrance to the hall. All the doors were open and the first two doorways on each side were stairs heading to the lower levels of the ships.

"These four stairwells lead to lower levels, the first two on each side lead to the engines, fuel rooms and the mechanical parts that run this ship, it is the very bottom level of four levels. The Escape ship is there as well. Each level connects to the central computer room."

They followed her as they walked passed the ten rooms, each with five doors on each side. "The next two doors on each side hold the weaponry rooms, and spare armored space gear, also made out of gundanium alloy and gundanium fibers. The next door the fourth doors on each side has the vacuum rooms, where in case need for repairs you exit the ship. It automatically cleanses the air when closed so it is safe to walk back through to the ship."

The last door on each side were medical labs, the explanation went unsaid and again fear racked at Usagi, stone faced as she was, her eyes revealed her worried nature.

They were in the center of the ship. In the middle of it was a large round cylinder pole connecting from the top to the bottom, lined around it were screens and computers at the base of it.

Around the room it was decorated like a living room and on the opposite side was a kitchen, the ceilings were two stories high and the walls on the top half of the room were made of the same gundanium like glass. Every room had a walkway along this second floor, just rimming the walls with staircases leading to the catwalk.

"Every floor has every room you've seen so far. The next hallway contains rooms singular to the level. Level one has a laundry room, a storage room and an observatory at the very end. The observatory is apart of every level on the end of the ship, as the walls are made of the G Glass. The second level has the living and bathing quarters and the third level has the Gundam Hanger along with spare parts and equipment you'll need for repairs. The Fourth level, the bottom of the ship has none of these rooms, except for the observatory which is part of the Gundam Hanger and the Central Control Room at the front of the ship, there are no hallways just one massive room with all the engines and mechanics and fuel cylinders that run the ship. The escape ships are located there as well as well."

She stopped her explanation and led them back to the central control room. She turned and eyed the five boys, two men, three women and talking… cat. "This is a very serious, very dangerous mission. You might not come back. You might lose your lives. We might not succeed." Her eyes were narrowed. "However, despite any of that, it is of the utmost importance you all do your best, that you all succeed. Our future, our _species _is depending on your success." She smiled. "I have faith in you all that you can do this."

Usagi turned to the giant wall of windows and eyed the underwater hanger. She looked at the many underwater life forms swimming through the vast ocean of this planet, almost identical to her own and thought of her family and friends and all the people that were depending on her. Were they okay? What was happening? Had Metallia and Beryl destroyed her home like they had done to her past life? Her eyes hardened and she frowned, her eyes hopeful and determined. She was scared but that didn't matter, that didn't fix anything. She knew what she was going to have to do. She had to, for everyone. They were counting on her.

In her mind she saw a vision of girls in fuku's much like her own. Their faces were covered by shadow and their uniforms were identical, but each had their own colors. The vision disappeared faster then she could see it clearly. A dead memory from the moon perhaps? Instead of being frightened she could only feel comfort, whoever they were hopefully they were friends. Were there more Sailor Senshi then just her, was there only one, Sailor Moon… or perhaps… every star had a warrior and they belonged to the Silver Millenia.

"The ship is prepared to leave."

It was a few hours past midnight in this secluded place. It needed to be.

Usagi and the seven men remained on the ship. Noin, Une and Relena had left the ship and moved back through the glass tubes of the underwater hanger. They moved to a control room far from the ship and stood back with several men and women on computers. The ceiling of the water base opened and the oceans water flooded the empty hanger, surrounding the ship.

Steam formed from the water as the ship came to life. Several men were on the ship with Usagi and the others, taking positions in the ship, five were located in the control room and one man was on each floor of the control room. There were two doctors and four nurses.

The ship was surrounded by bubbles and it began to be lifted from the ocean floor. Usagi stood at the glass window wall in front of the ship, watching in awe with Luna in her arms. She watched as the ocean began to look miles away, she watched as the whole of the planet came in sight and watched as they passed far away, watching as meteoroids trapped in Earths gravity were revolving around the planet, with the colonies she has heard so much about, built on them. They soon looked like specks.

A giant holographic screen appeared on the glass windows and Usagi backed up a little shocked. They could see through the image of Lady Une on the makeshift hologram screen. She was smiling.

"Well done men. Your coordinates are to a black hole far out passed the planets of our solar system and well passed our galaxy. She came from that hole, and you all are going to go through it. Communications will be down when you enter the hole, but if you need us we will be here at home base waiting on word. Keep us informed of everything, preparations for a new ship are being done as we speak. We will keep you informed of everything here. Good luck everyone."

The image cut out and all Usagi saw was deep space. It was amazing, on her world they didn't have technology like this. It was like she was in some kind of dream, this was beyond imagining even.

"Usagi, we're going to have to work hard to defeat Metallia and Beryl. Her army of Youma will await us. You have to become stronger." Luna said softly.

Usagi nodded, her mind made up. "I know… but how can I do this?"

"We'll help." Wufei said, eyes closed casually while he leaned against one of the computer tables in the back, where Trez was seated in the middle.

Duo nodded, "Yeah, not with the magic stuff but we can help you fight. We're doing this for our world too. We're apart of this now."

Heero eyed the golden haired girl and simply nodded, before he retreated to some other place on the ship.

Trowa looked at Quatre and the blond man smiled. "Where shall we begin?"

**End Chapter**

**YEY** their finally on their way. I wonder what's happening on earth and what and who Usagi will go home too, but it's gonna be a while. Don't worry, we'll see who enters next chapter c; and what happens.

I hope you all liked it and PLEASE please review me? I do love those so much. I'll continue to update, don't get me wrong but I'd really like to see if anyone even likes this story :c


	6. Chapter 6: Truths

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes and authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can **toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy **ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way effects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

If You Could Go Back in Time

_It's the question we all ask ourselves once. Before there were more then five senshi, before there were more then one. This is a story before the senshi of earth became legendary. What if Sailor Moon never found her senshi. What if someone found her first. Would it be tragic? Or just something different._

**Last Time:**

The image cut out and all Usagi saw was deep space. It was amazing, on her world they didn't have technology like this. It was like she was in some kind of dream, this was beyond imagining even.

"Usagi, we're going to have to work hard to defeat Metallia and Beryl. Her army of Youma will await us. You have to become stronger." Luna said softly.

Usagi nodded, her mind made up. "I know… but how can I do this?"

"We'll help." Wufei said, eyes closed casually while he leaned against one of the computer tables in the back, where Trez was seated in the middle.

Duo nodded, "Yeah, not with the magic stuff but we can help you fight. We're doing this for our world too. We're apart of this now."

Heero eyed the golden haired girl and simply nodded, before he retreated to some other place on the ship.

Trowa looked at Quatre and the blond man smiled. "Where shall we begin?"

**Chapter Six - Truths**

The dark starry sky shown up above, clouding with the light of the fire, it was screeching, it sounded inhuman, it wasn't human, she pushed back her long shiny black locks and as the fire roared to life they shimmered with a violet colored sheen. Soon it's screeching was silenced into a dead fizzle.

"Sailor Mars." A voice called from behind the red fuku-ed warrior, she turned around defensive. She would destroy anyone who came and soiled the sacred grounds of her beloved shrine.

"Sailor Mars…" The name whispered out of her pert lips curiously, was that her name now? In this new and powerful form? It was fitting.

A woman stood there, in the same uniform as her own, only in golds and navy, her hair tied by a red ribbon with white-golden tendrils falling to her hips. She wore a red mask over sky blue eyes and above her brow in the center was an upturned crescent moon.

"Sailor V." She said recognizing the heroine from the papers. Somehow she remebered another warrior in the papers but the name was lost on her tongue...

A warrior clad in blues holding a white cat stepped forward, her short blue locks brushing her neck and watery dow eyes the same color of her hair, stared at her. "No, this is Princess Serenity."

At being called the name, Sailor V or _Princess Serenity_, winced, pain striking her heart and fear and worry running rampant through her mind. Where was she, where was the real Serenity? Sailor Venus's eyes hardened, she would find her... no matter what.

Wufei lunged and landed on the pale blond bunny.

The bunny in said question wailed and angrily beat at his chest, he smirked and stood up with ease, yanking the girl up harshly by the front of one of his old shirts.

"That was pathetic, not only did you not avoid the attack, you let me capture you and then couldn't even protect yourself. You'll never succeed if you can't get it." His frown was belittlingly and she shrugged his hand off her shoulder where it had settled after he had yanked her up.

She was dressed in his shirt and a pair of shorts she had gotten from Quatre, the draw strings pulled as tight as they could to hold them on her much smaller frame where they fell to her mid shins. Was she really that small? They were all several inches taller then her, to them in comparison her five foot frame was tiny. If only Relena-sama had gotten her clothes she could truly train in, instead of all her fancy royal styled clothes.

Luna came running from having watched and pat Usagi's hand with her kitty paw. "Your doing much better though Usagi-hime, you lasted much longer."

Tears entered her eyes and her cosmic blue crystals were dark and troubled. "I need to get this."

Wufei gave a small smile at her words and pat her on the back. "Go wash up, we're done for the day." He turned and left Usagi standing there appalled at his suddenly nice behavior. He had even smiled! He _never_ smiles!

She rubbed her eyes, and narrowed them suspiciously, hopefully she just hit her head and she was seeing things. "Ne, Luna… It's kind of cool traveling through space." She said soon after, picking up the cat.

Luna frowned and crinkled her little kitty nose, sending her whiskers into a dance and she jumped from Usagi's arms. "You need to bathe."

Usagi huffed and her cheeks puffed out, how rude! She sniffed at herself and gagged and made a face. She had been training for hours. "Ew, okay maybe your right."

"She really is doing a lot better, I can't believe she could even have been a warrior in her world. She knew nothing of martial arts of any technique or any technique at all! It's like the one thing she has is that she's incredibly fast." Wufei said sweat dropping, his face back into his typical brooding look. A towl hung on his shoulders as his used one of the ends to wipe at his face.

Millardo eyed the blond as she sniffed herself made a face and laughed, her and her feline advisor disappearing to the bathing rooms. "You forget she single handedly took out a horde of demons and did it by standing still and wielding a crystal."

Wufei snorted and got ready to follow after to go bathe himself, they had been training for the entire morning and a couples ours past noon and he didn't take it easy on the girl just because she was a princess, in fact that's why he was rough and maybe a little too tough with her. She needed to learn! But he had to admire her will and her drive and her determination to do better, she knew her burden and as a strong person, she accepted it. Even he could admire that. "She's doing a lot better, my plan for her is to strengthen her… human form before I try to attempt fighting her as Sailor Moon. I'm guessing in that form she'll be a lot stronger, maybe still clumsy but possibly able to defeat someone who doesn't have magic or power running in their veins." He scuffed. "But we'll see. I'll see what she can do as Sailor Moon only after she's capable to do so as a normal human."

Calling her human seemed weird but it no longer bothered them. Besides he had been with her a couple months before any of that became known to them. He knew she had secrets, but he never could have imagined all of this. He idly wondered what else there was to know about her. She was different from any other women he had met.

He smirked as he made his way to the mens bathing onsen. Woman. She was only fourteen and he was eighteen. She was by far no woman, a young woman, more likely a girl... even if she looked much older then she was.

Usagi sighed as she let the steaming water run down her skin, after washing in the onsen bath she just stood in the water of the rainforest styled nozzles in the ceiling above her, letting it soothe over her sore body. The room was foggy from the heat and she soaked it in, her muscles relaxing from all the strain. However, too soon for her liking she reluctantly turned the water off toweled herself dry. Wrapping her body in the small white towel, that revealed to much atop and didn't cover enough down below she frowned. The towels were made manly for men, smaller in length as it only had to cover them from the waist down. She blushed. She'll have to remember to grab a bag next time. Spare clothes to change in the onsen.

She poked her head out of the door first before her blind dash towards her room, and ran eyes closed only to almost fall and was met by arms holding her up by her shoulders and a surprised face. Eyes wide; she blushed deeply and put a tight hold on her towel. "Hello…"

Dark indigo eyes roamed over her figure and his eyes looked on approving her. She glared. "Can you move please?" He had no shame!

Duo smirked. "You could just step around me, why do I have to move? You're the one who ran out the door with your eyes closed, your lucky I caught you." He eyed her towel and his smirk was perverted, his eyebrows wagging. "Maybe I shouldn't have."

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits her face now red and she went to hit him in his but he caught her wrist and laughed. "Now now babe, I didn't do it! I caught ya. Geez. Your face looks like it's on fire." He let go of her and grabbed his gut laughing.

She bit her lower lip in anger and glared, her foot came back and while his eyes were closed moved to kick him where it hurts but to her surprise he grabbed her foot mid laugh with ease. "There's a reason we're the ones with you Princess." His thumb rubbed her ankle, "we're good." Good enough to protect an inhuman being with super powers. A snort escaped his lips and he looked up at her.

He let her go and chuckled, letting his hand touch her practically glowing cheek as he began to walk passed her, almost giggling in amusement as he left. She felt her eyes light up as she thought of ways to skin him alive, she began walking briskly to her room her fists clenched as she marched. She made quite a funny scene.

The other bathing facility across the hall opened and Wufei stepped out with a towel around his slender waist, more like hanging off his hips, show casing his muscles all the way down.

Water was still dripping down the muscles of his chest and stomach and his arms had dew drops falling from his jet black hair that was slick and wet, loose around his head for once, brushing against his shoulders in thin silky black strands. Some was falling over in his face, between his strong jaw line and a strand hanging over his narrow nose in between dark narrow coal black eyes.

Her blush came roaring back to life as she had stopped in mid brisk walk.

A smirk, a _teasing_ smirk came to his lips at her red flushed cheeks, even the bridge of her nose was rosy hued. He was laughing at her timid and shy appearance. She was just a young girl afterall and he found it amusing when her face took on an angry comical look as she continued her brisk walk to her room which wasn't far down and she proceeded to slam her door closed with a resounding **wham**. Her face impossibly red.

She leaned against her door, her face still red and angry misty blue eyes glaring at the wall childishly.

Luna looked at her concerned. "Usagi-hime?"

Usagi closed her eyes and took a breath, her lips in an annoyed line but her shoulders slouching now that she was alone... kind of. "I hate boys. Where are all the other girls... I wished I had some girlfriends. I miss Molly." She frowned and huffed, her face still red. "There are so many boys!" She frowned, she wasn't even dealing with boys, she was dealing with men, scary men. They had their good points too. She remembered Wufei in the towel that was low on his hips. Her face flushed again and she buried them in her hands. "Oh why! Why do they have to be so _good_ looking!" And they were, all of them. There really was no denying it.

Luna rolled her eyes at the girls random rant and laid back down. "Please, since when was that a problem. Remember how you were with Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen?"

Usagi's eyes had hearts in them. "They're sweet and romantic, it's different."

Luna frowned. "Tuxedo Kamen could have been with the enemy."

Usagi frowned. "Your wrong." She stood up and changed into a simple white button down blouse with long sleeves that frilled at the ends. The material was soft and she paired it with a short ruffled pale blue skirt and tied her pale gold hair shimmering silver in the artificial light, into her signature style and left the room after placing simple silver ballet flats over he feet.

She found her way to the first level of the ship again and into the kitchen but saw no one around. Sighing, she grabbed a bag of some pretzels from the cabinets and climbed up to the second floor of the room, and sat on the platform that was nothing more then a walkway along the walls of the first level. Like a catwalk. The walls of the ship up on the railing were nothing but glass. She loved coming up the balconies on each level. She could look out into the vast and beautiful space of the universe, first hand. It was terrifying and yet... comforting. A familar sky... even from the vibrant skys of earth couldn't seem to make her as peacefully calm as this scenery.

The railings along the walkway blocked her seated form from being seen on the second floor, the guard railings were made of metal and wood and only had a few holes decorated into a design so she could peak as Millardo, Hiiro and Trez entered the room, seats so she couldn't be seen hiding behind the half wall the railings provided. They were talking amongst themselves quietly, and they didn't look happy.

She focused back at the deep space and remembered they were coming up on the black hole soon. It had already been a month. In another month, they'd go through, hopefully to her home. She was scared.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she realized someone was climbing the stairs to her perch.

"Serenity." Soft cornflower blue eyes, narrowed and kind looked at her startled at first then softly. "Our apologies." He continued the last steps with Trez and Hiiro following behind.

"No worries. I was just having a snack... I finished training a little while ago and I just wanted to relax."

"It doesn't frighten you? The vast black nothingness?" Trez commented as he looked out past his reflection on the glass, small and insignificant to the infinite quality of space.

Usagi smiled softly and rested her temple against the glass her eyes on the universe almost lovingly. "No, not being able to get home scares me, not knowing where I am and where I'll end up scares me… not succeeding scares me." Her eyes lowered as she spoke and her smile was gone but soon she smiled again and blinked slowly. "But looking at this, it's calming. It's not empty. All those stars out there are shining, some we can't even see and those stars, the stars we don't see are shining with life and hope just like the rest. I've never found it scary but beautiful. It's not empty space, it's filled with the light of shining stars."

She turned to look at them again brightly. "I don't have a lot of the memories of my past life but I remember my world had no day or night, the sky was always gleaming with the light of the stars and the thick black velvety blanket of space. You could see the sun srounding by an atmoshere of vast space and the surrounding planets looked much bigger with no atmosphere…" she paused softly, a happy dreamy look on her face. It really had been beautiful. She had barely any memories since she'd been awakened but she remembed little things she'd loved. Like this. "...And you could see the earth like a colorful glowing orb. Green, Blue, White, Red and Yellow. So many colors and shades!"

Hiiro remained still as he eyed the blond enigma, but Trez leaned comfortably on the glass and Millardo sat down on the steps. He turned his head to face her.

She sighed a happy little content puff of air, falling from her lips blissfully. "It was beautiful. Not many planets can look at a world so alive like I have. We had no moon, we _were_ the moon and so instead of a plain white glowing orb to look up at _we had a planet_. It was always colorful, swirling with clouds and storms, volcano explosions and tidal waves... lightening and_ life_… it was incredible to see from my balcony in my room in the Moon Palace. It was alive and it would dance... every day and every night. The earth at times would block the sun, and it would glow...

Every planet supported it's own life but the moons were all dead rocks. Our moon was the only one in the galaxy to support life and we were a happy peaceful people." Her eyes were blank and dark. Unfocused as she thought of the moon but soon her eyes gave a spark and she blinked. Looking at them all she smiled. "It's really an amazing sight and I felt grateful for the view… but I... I remember longing to go there." She frowned. "I guess I had a dream to go there, live there and I have. I was reborn as one of them..." She stood. "But once again I am away from that wonderful world and again I want to go there…"

Millardo stood as she made a motion to want to leave but as she was about to go, Millardo had grabbed her hand and left her a chaste kiss, not on the back but in the center of her palm, wrapped up in his hand he cradled her tiny one and gave a squeeze before releasing her. "We'll get you back Princess. Don't worry." He looked at the other men who watched on silently. "I believe Trowa would like to speak with you. You have studies right?"

Usagi nodded, she was still learning English but she was also being taught math and science and other _shudder _school subjects. Aside from that they were all taking lessons in learning how to operate the ship and the escape ships, just in case. "I'll see you all for dinner?" She questioned timidly. She loved when everyone came to dinner, she would hunt them all down till they agreed to eat together, they weren't allowed to go into their rooms though they've tried, well most anyway...

Millardo and Trez smiled.

The aurburn haired Captain, Trez kissed the back of her hand, and everyone was reminded of how Millardo's kiss had seemed much more… intimate. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

And she left, and she couldn't help but feeling a bit creeped out about the final guy, Hiiro. He hadn't said a word, hadn't moved from his spot since he had gotten up to the landing. He avoided her as much as he possibly could all the time, but his eyes would follow her and stare at her. He was really beginning to creep her out.

Smoke filled the sky and screams carried out through the city as they were attacked by this paranormal entity and her army. Monsters littered the streets and people were running around, trying to survive. It was hell. It was chaos…

Six women, a cat and one man stood atop a building, watching as houses burned around them and the demon god Metallia swooped over the land like a destructive disease.

In front of them stood four men and one woman, her black hair glittered in the light and her black eyes glistened with tears, standing out against pale white skin. Somehow her hair seemed to turn red and her eyes a deep purple. She had horns on her shoulders and her wrists. She wore a striking purple gown with a lowcut front, and there before them stood Queen Beryl with four generals bowed at her feet.

"I can help." Queen Beryls eyes lowered and she once again was the dark haired pale woman. "Everything is my fault…" She looked at each of them. "I have to fix this!"

Sailor Venus took a step towards her, her hands clenched and her eyes sharp. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus and Neptune stood at her back watching their _princess_ carefully.

Artemis stood to the side, watching her every move and knowing what was going to come next. He only hoped they would understand, that it was necessary.

Tuxedo Kamen eyed the senshi, once again reminded of the loss of a senshi who none knew, but he remembered. Sailor Moon. Where had she gone? What had happened to her… and if she was Sailor Moon and there was a princess of the moon, wouldn't it have been her? Or is the Senshi of Venus, Sailor Venus really the princess? He remembered nothing only dying for the princess when he had been Prince Endymion. The love just wasn't there... He didn't even know who the girls were when they weren't senshi, he could guess and he had his suspicions… but he didn't know and they didn't know his identity either, other then his affiliation as the once prince of earth.

Sailor Venus stood a few feet from the Dark Kingdom's demonic Queen. "You can help…" She frowned, taking her whip chain and encircling the glowing links around the queen's neck. How many years had she wanted to do that? They had been at war with the Negaforce for years now, and only now were they strong enough to finally bring the Queen down. Why did it have to be willingly. Queen Beryl was evil, did she really want to help or had they really gotten stronger?

Wherever Princess Serenity was, she was going to come home to a completely different world. Would things have been different with her messiah here? Would they have won before it had come to the many deaths and the massive destruction of her world if only the real Serenity were here with her powerful crystal. "You can help by telling us where Princess Serenity is and what happened to her."

The senshi behind her all gasped. Wasn't she, Sailor Venus - Princess Serenity?

Sailor Mercury suddenly had a vision of a girl with golden buns and tendrils of golden hair falling to her knees. On her shoulder by her smiling face was a black cat with red eyes and… a crescent moon on it's brow. Memories of seeing the strangely intelligent way the two seemed to converse when they thought no one was watching.

"Your not Princess Serenity." Sailor Mercury whispered knowingly. "Usagi…"

Sailor Venus barely turned to her and eyed her blue haired soldier with a sideways glance before she tightened her hold on the chain around the Queens neck.

Tears filled the Queens eyes and she slouched her hands underneath the chain around her neck, barely protecting her. "I'm sorry. I think…" She recalled the prophecy that set things in motion. "This was never supposed to have happened. I think someone intervened." Her gaze was glassy as she recalled the voice who showed her this vision. "I'm sure you guys would have won, again and again… I know you would have, I saw your destinies."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she looked tortured. "So we found her, your princess and we were going to kill her." She looked down at her blackened palms, where she had been scorched and scarred from the holy Ginzuishou, the powerful gem that spared her and her generals from death and instead healed them from the negative power of Metallia, unbinding the spell that kept them trapped in hatred and anger. In sin.

"She healed us… but our souls belong to Metallia. Before her and her cat were killed, the Holy Maraboshi no Ginzuishou appeared and they disappeared in light after taking out a mass portion of our youma army and healed us but Metallia grew in strength she fed off the power of the crystal like it was ambrosia, she was a leech gaining in power from that short moment it glowed with a blinding powerful light."

Sailor Venus glared down at her. "What do you mean it wasn't supposed to be like this. What was our destiny?"

Beryls eyes closed in a wince from the force of Venus's whip. "You won. The princess won, the world never came to this. More enemies followed and you all defeated them, there were other senshi as well." She glared sadly, pathetically at the ground. "Everyone loved the princess, everything always ended well because you all believed in her. Friends, you were all like a family… and your future was when Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon took the thrown becoming the King and Queen of the Earth and Moon, Crystal Tokyo and spreading love and alliances not just through the galaxy but the cosmos as a hole. You all.. Always won, and you were all so happy..."

Sailor Venus had tears in her eyes, angry. It had been alright. It hadn't always been this hell on Earth. Cities and towns wouldn't have been demolished and the Dark Kingdom wouldn't rule the world.

It hurt, they had once had the opportunity to have happiness, peace. They had been friends... but now in this new destiny, the senshi and her were strangers, they just didn't get along. They were all so different. The only reason they followed was because she disguised herself as the princess and reminded them of their mission, to protect Princess Serenity, their love for her in the past life had carried over but she wasn't Serenity… and deep down they must've known because even she still had the empty hole in her heart from when she had first remembered her mission. To protect the princess. The blood oath.

They needed to destroy the evil, and all the while she knew she would find the princess. She would bring her back no matter what.

Her anger and hurt caused her to pull even harder on the whip. Beryls face grew red and purple from the pressure and she passed out.

Tuxedo Kamen pulled Venus back, forcing her to release the demonic Queen.

Queen Beryl and the generals, his generals, Tuxedo Kamen's generals -not Queen Beryl's, they'd come to remember from Prince Endymion's time. They had come to meet them all to help destroy Metallia, they were betraying the dark side of war, and came to help them.

Venus was upset, they all were. He pulled her back away from the Queen and then turned to the Queen, now a girl with the dark hair, dark eyes closed and white skin glowing in the night.

He lifted her up into his arms and looked down at her almost tenderly. He remembered a maiden in his palace that loved him, he couldn't remember loving her back, he loved Princess Serenity, but he remembered how kind she was and how she had just vanished one day not long after his time spent with the trespassing princess of the moon. The forbidden acts and randevous.

"We always won." Tuxedo Kamen whispered, eyeing the sleeping earth maiden, yes, she was the same one. He knew. "Things can't become what she had seen, not now… not after this new timestream, destiny has carried on for so long... but we can still win this battle, in this new timestream. I'm sure, because I'm sure Princess Serenity will return." He eyed the others and began to walk away, his generals, _HIS _generals, followed behind him as they went their separate way, the senshi remaining behind.

"Our new mission, is to find the princess." Sailor Venus said hoarsely, as she began to walk away with Artemis. The crescent moon mark on her brow suddenly vanished into the sign for Venus and into a tiara with a golden orange gem. She detransformed. "I'm Minako Aino… everyone come to the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow." She eyed Sailor Mars pointedly. "Rei Hino." Sailor Mercury. "Ami Mizuno." Sailor Jupiter. "Makoto Kino." Sailor Neptune and Uranus. "Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh." She began to walk away. "At dusk. Don't be late." She had known who they were all along, even though they had never told each other.

They all went their separate ways, unable to speak or respond, their minds -and their hearts, were in utter hell and chaos too. Where was Princess Serenity? ...was in all their thoughts.

**Chapter End**

So yeah the universe is a very gigantic place. The girls are sixteen in this part of the story. The beginning of the chapter the girls and Usagi are all still fourteen. At the ending scene with the senshi two years have passed and their time coinsides with the time Usagi is traveling to get there so they'll be the same age don't worry. It's a big universe it takes awhile to get there even at the speed of life, I'm trying to be realistic.

What's gonna happen next? Remember I said there will be other enemies, I wonder why they haven't attacked yet and Sailor Saturn isn't with them. What about Sailor Pluto? She was only able to leave the gates when she's reborn in the past but she never died in the future saving Black Lady and the touching of the past and future crystal (I'm going with manga version and anime version oook c: ) If Sailor Saturn is still locked because of Mistress 9 why haven't they showed up yet? The timeline is all messed up, it will happen in due time. Not when their fifteen but you'll see, keep reading c:

Hope you all liked, and review please and EXPLAIN why you want that couple and list a coupling for EVERYONE! The generals are good guys now, they were healed during the first attack.

And the Starlights and Kakyuu will make an appearance later on some time _maybe_ so if you wanna couple them all too by all means go ahead! However Naru and Nephrite will be together, sorry lol. Favorite couple. That episode he died always makes me cry. In the japanese sub you need to watch it, it was incredable! Naru's scream sounds like she just had her heart ripped out and she's being turtured. Their love was the sweetest but most tragic I think, don't you?


End file.
